Shattered Decisions
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Reagan's life was coming together. After dating a WWE Superstar then breaking up. Reagen meets the man of her dreams or so she thinks. Will her love for the WWE Superstar come back or not...Will she marry her dream man? Randy Orton/OC John Cena/OC
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is mainly done in first person. I will put a note at the start of each chapter if I go to third person. The story is mainly told from Reagan's POV.

Kinley Orton

So what I didn't need not right now. Not when my life was finally coming together. The man I was going to marry who I thought loved and adored me never told me. When he hit me I forgave him when I shouldn't have. When it all comes down to it will I marry him or leave him. Will my love for one other person come true or do I swallow my pride and marry the person who hates my best friends and my family?

First of all let me introduce my family. I am the second to oldest child born to John and Carol Cena. I have an older brother and then a younger sister then three younger brothers. My name is Reagan Kinley Cena, yes that means my older brother is John Cena who I mainly call JC as do the rest of our family when we are all together. My younger sister is Hailey DiBiase that's right she married Ted DiBiase Jr and they have been married for nearly four years and they are expecting their first child in November.

From what I have been told I am a beauty, legs for days, piercing blue eyes and a sweet smile. My hair is medium length reddish brown hair with dark brown low lights in my hair. I am only 11 months younger than JC and he along with the rest of my brothers are very protective of not only me but Hailey as well.

Tampa

October 2001

I just moved to Tampa and in with John while I am working at the local court house as a lawyer and a domestic violence advocate. I love my job helping people is what I had always dreamed of. I never thought in a million years I would be in the position of my clients. When I met Jimmy in the fall of 2001 when I had been down for a visit looking at houses as was already promised a job at a local firm once I was done with college.

I just arrived in Tampa and I was happy to see my sister and her husband Teddy at the airport picking me up from the airport. I quickly hugged both Hailey and Ted.

"About time you get here sweetie." Hailey said

"I know sorry it's taken me forever in getting down here but better late than never." I said while we walked out to the car.

"Well honey we are glad you're here. Hailey do we need to pick up anything else" Ted asked

"Not that I know of honey. I am ready to head to the house and maybe call JC and have him come over for supper as well. Reagan do you have everything?" Hailey asked as we walked toward their truck.

"Yes I do. Thanks for letting me stay with the two of you for the next two weeks. Hopefully I can find a house down here. Ted how are your parents?" I asked

"Good. Brett has been asking about you lately. I think he still has the hots for you Reagan." Ted said

I just rolled my eyes. Sure Brett was good looking and very nice to me, but he wasn't what I wanted. I have always gone after the bad boys per say. It wasn't long and we were now pulling into the same neighborhood that John lived in and Ted and Hailey's house was only three blocks away from him. I wanted to find my house hopefully in the same neighborhood.

After getting settled in and finally getting to see my older brother for the night. I crashed somewhat early. I had to go house hunting and thankfully Hailey was going with me. I only had two weeks to find me the house of my dreams. The next morning came quick for me, I didn't like what I woke up to but hey I can't complain at all.

I quickly got cleaned up and put my music on low as I dried my hair and finally pulled out my flat iron out and pulled it through my now dry locks and then carefully applied my make-up and got dressed. As I walked towards the kitchen I just smiled at my brother in law who was up and making breakfast for us all.

"Good morning Reagan. I trust you slept well?" Ted asked me as he gave me a quick hug.

"Yep till about an hour ago. Teddy didn't know you liked it rough." I stated with a giggle.

"Oh"Ted said and turned bright red and I just laughed.

"You are mean you know that Reagan." Ted said as he started in on breakfast again "Good morning baby."

"Good morning. Teddy can I talk to you please for a minute?" Hailey asked "Hey Reagan."

"Good morning. Hailey since I didn't get a car do you mind if I take yours too meet up with the realtor or do you and red face want to join me in house hunting?" I asked

"You can take my car hon. I will call you after my doctor's appointment this morning. Then Teddy and I will join you how is that?" Hailey asked

"That's fine by me. Teddy it's okay it happens to the best of us. I would be beat red as well if you had woken up to me and my boy toy having hot wild sex. See you two later." I stated and grabbed Hailey's keys from her hand and smiled at my sister and headed out to meet the realtor.

After leaving the house I was thankful that John was in town and said that he would join me in the search of my new house. I went by to pick John up and smiled when he climbed in with me and started to laugh when I told him how I was woken up this morning.

"You know you could stay with me Rea." John told me

"I could but I would still be woken up by you being loud too JC." I told him

"Okay smartass." JC told me

"Yep. Now lets go look at some houses." I stated

It was nearly my fifth house of the day. I hadn't found one that I liked yet. I found one that was nice it had everything that I wanted. The hardwood floors, the master bedroom upstairs with the rest of the bedrooms. An office, pool, and a huge basement but it wasn't right. There was something about it that didn't feel right to me.

It was nearly one when JC and I stopped for lunch and Hailey called me and she and Ted said they were done and asked if they could meet us and help in the hunt for the house. The day ended on a happy note for Hailey and Teddy they found out that they are expecting a baby. Needless to say they are so happy and I am for them as was JC.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yes I know that both Randy and John trained at OVW in Louisville KY but in this story it takes place in Tampa at FCW. Also in the story Reagan is normally called Kinley.

Chapter 2

How things change in a blink of an eye for me. I just moved down to Tampa found my dream house and it was finally time for me to move in. I was four houses away from JC and two blocks away from Hailey and Ted. The day I moved into my new house it didn't help any it was raining and it didn't help at all that our parents were also helping me move and our mom was crying to no end.

"I can't believe my little girl is growing up so fast. I can't believe all my babies are now moved out and away from home." Mom cried

"Dad help please." Hailey and I both cried.

"What do you two girls expect? Hailey honey you come down to spend some time with John and find your husband and are now having a baby. Reagan hon you are now a lawyer and working with domestic violence survivors. You girls have grown up before our eyes. Maybe if I called Melanie she can take your mom shopping will that help?" Dad asked

"Anything will work dad. Was she like this the whole flight?" I asked

"Yes she was." Dad stated

"Hey now, I did no such thing. I called Melanie a bit ago she and Ted are on their way here to help as well and she and I are going shopping." Mom stated and then hugged both Hailey and I.

After finally getting everything moved in at least all the boxes. JC said he would stay with me and help me unpack. I was grateful to him for staying as our mom was driving me up the wall. I was also thankful that I had all my furniture delivered the same day I moved in.

I had left John somewhere in the kitchen with him unpacking my dishes which probably wasn't the smartest thing for him to be doing god knows I will probably have at least five dishes broken and only have three plates and have to go and buy new ones. I decided to go and check on John as it was too quiet in my house.

"JC how is my kitchen coming?" I asked

"Good almost done and no I didn't break anything." JC told me

"Good because if you did you would be the one buying me all new dishes you know that right?" I asked him

"Ha ha your funny. I have go back to training this week honey. Why don't you come with me and see what its all about." John said

"Sure why not it will give me something to do." I stated

"Thanks for helping me JC."

"Not a problem honey. I can't believe we are going to be an uncle and aunt by the end of next year. I am so happy for Hailey and Teddy." JC said

"Well I have my bedroom done for the night. Are you headed home or are you staying with me for the night?" I asked

"I can stay here. Let me run home and grab a fresh set of clothes be back in a bit." JC said and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

The next day came pretty quick for JC and I. I was starting to wake up and could smell fresh coffee and bacon on the griddle and knew right away that mom was here and cooking. Not that I minded but I don't like the smell of coffee or the smell of bacon. But I wasn't going to complain at all. I got out of bed and pulled my hair back and threw on some yoga pants and a shirt and walked out of my bedroom and almost into JC and together we walked down to see mom and Melanie at the stove cooking breakfast.

"Good morning my dears." Mom said cheerfully

"Morning mom, hi Melanie." I stated and hugged both of them

"Hey mom hi Melanie." JC said

"Reagan I love your house it's simply beautiful. I can call my decorator if you want and we can decorate this house in style."Melanie stated

"Thanks Melanie but I want to try it myself first then if I fail epically which I know I will then I will call you sound good?" I asked

"That's fine dear." She answered.

The day passed and after taking mom and dad to the airport with the promise to visit home soon I was now headed back home to get ready to go to work with John. It was more training for him as he was now training to go to the WWE one of my favorite shows to watch. I love Monday Night Raw.

"Well Kinley this is where I train." John stated as we walked in the front doors of the facility. "This is my home away from home."

"Wow John I am impressed" I stated

"Yo Cena, what is this bring your girl to work day so I can meet her and take her away from you with my mad skills?" a man asked

"You are so full of yourself Orton. There is no way you are taking her from me. Kinley this is Randy the smartass." John introduced us. "This is my sister Reagan Kinley Cena. Hey Krista."

"Hey yourself. I 'm Krista Orton, Randy's sister." Krista stated and smiled at me then hugged John.

"Its finally nice to meet you Reagan. I have heard so much about you. You are even more beautiful in person." Randy said

"Orton"John warned

"What I'm just telling the truth. Reagan how about drinks tonight?" Randy asked

"Fine with me, but please call me Kinley everyone does." I stated

"Well Kinley how about we go shopping while these two train for tonight?" Krista asked

"That would be nice. I need to go shopping as I just moved here." I said

"Randy keys to your truck please." Krista asked. Randy handed Krista the keys and off we took.

"How long have you been in Tampa?" Krista asked as we walked out to the truck

"Just a few days, I just moved down to be closer to John and my sister Hailey and her husband Teddy DiBiase Jr." I stated

"Your sister married Ted Jr. I was at the wedding it was very beautiful." Krista said

"That is right. I was her maid of honor and yes it was a very beautiful wedding." I answered

Krista and I had fun shopping and once we were done I knew that we would have a lasting relationship. I had Krista take me to my house and showed her around and she helped me pick out a cute top to go with my jeans for my date with Randy after the show. Krista also confessed that she was falling head over heels in love with my brother.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night John told me to be careful and stay safe and that he would probably see me sometime tomorrow. Randy and John put on a match that you were not only involved in but entertained by as well. Krista and I cheered for our brothers but she cheered for John while I cheered for Randy, who eventually won the long hard fought battle. While the boys were getting cleaned up, Krista admitted that she and John had a date for that night as well.

"You know what would be funny Kinley?" Krista asked

"What is that Kris?" I asked

"That we end up related in the next few years." She told me

"What I marry Randy while you marry John?" I asked

"That is what I was thinking. John and I have gone out a few times during the last few months. He is very sweet, and caring." Krista stated

"Yes he is. I am happy for the both of you. John told me about you and Randy. I am sorry that I just am not getting down here to meet you and Randy. With school that is now over with, I am glad that I can be around family." I stated "Your brother is just wowza. I love his eyes."

"Same with your brother." Krista stated and we started to giggle.

"John I think the girls are plotting against us." Randy said as they walked up to us.

"Wouldn't surprise me." John stated

"What as that John?" I asked

"Nothing sweets just please don't swing at me." John pleaded

"Your scared of your sister?" Randy asked

"Hell yeah, she has a pretty sweet right hook I have taken quite a few times." John stated "K call me tomorrow and we can do lunch. Love you stay safe."

"Love you too and yes I will call you when I get up." I stated and took Randy's hand that he was holding out.

Randy helped me out to his car and I was impressed it was a nice little vette a newer model. As Randy held the door open for me he also pressed a kiss to my cheek. Randy took me to a little place that he knew of and we had some drinks and got to know each other better. I found out that I am 11 months and 10 days older than Randy and I was also very thankful that it didn't seem to bother Randy.

"Randy this has been a wonderful night. The drinks were great and very relaxing. I don't want this night to end." I stated

"I don't it to end either Kinley. You are right it has been a very relaxing night." Randy said and pulled me close to him and wrapped me up in a tight hug. "What would you like to do now?"

"Um. You really want to know what is going through my mind Randy?" I asked

"If I didn't want to know Kinley I wouldn't have asked." Randy told me

"Okay smartass. I would love to lick chocolate syrup, and cool whip off your body." I told him

"What?" Randy asked in shock

"You heard me Randy, chocolate syrup and cool whip and I would like to lick it off your body." I stated

"Well now do we need to stop at the store for any of the contents for tonight?" Randy asked me

"Nope. I already have them." I told him with a smirk on my face.

Randy then helped me into his car again and I gave him directions to my house and he was impressed and said as much. I gave Randy the grand tour and once we were in the kitchen I grabbed me a bottle of water when Randy pulled me to him and picked me up and placed me on the island and kissed me tenderly on the lips. Our kiss grew heated and we quickly headed upstairs.

Once we were in my bedroom Randy pulled me close as he kissed me, he had tangled his hands in my hair and held my head in place while we kissed. Randy picked me up and placed me on the bed and laid down on top of me while he kept kissing me. I could feel his hands starting to roam and he started to play the buttons on my jeans and I reached down to help him undo them and he stopped me and did them himself. Once Randy had us both naked he laid back down on top of me I spread my legs a bit so he could lay in between them. As we kept kissing I could feel Randy start to become hard.

"Now where does the cool whip and chocolate syrup come into play?" Randy asked me

"Soon I promise. I will walk down and grab them in a minute as I can pull my robe on and oh screw it. I have extra sheets in the top drawer would you please get them out and lay them on top of the bed and I will go and get our items." I stated

"Sure, by the way your body is perfection." Randy said and kissed me before he got off of me and then helped me stand up and I grabbed my robe and walked down while Randy grabbed the extra set of sheets and put them on the bed.

I walked down to grab the chocolate syrup and cool whip and smiled to myself when I headed back upstairs. I smiled even more when Randy was laying back on the bed waiting on me to join him. I climbed on top of Randy who smiled when I handed the cool whip to him and he just smiled. I took the syrup and drizzled it onto Randy's chest and bent down to lick it off of him. I took his nipple into my mouth and started to lick it clean. I could hear the moans coming from Randy's mouth as I kept licking and finally moved to the other nipple and did the same.

It wasn't long till Randy flipped us over and drizzled the chocolate syrup on my breast and licked them clean. As he grabbed the cool whip he smeared it on my breast the coolness of the cool whip felt good against our warm bodies. While Randy was licking the cool whip off of my breast he worked his right hand down to my center and slipped two fingers in and started to play. It wasn't long till we were making love.

Randy and I switched positions many different times while making love to each other. I was now riding Randy while he had a tight grip on my hips as I rocked my hips back and forth he also played with my breast and we so lost in making love to each other when I felt an extra set of hands on me as I was pulled off of Randy and thrown to the floor. I looked up to see Brett DiBiase.

"What the hell Brett what are you doing in my house?" I screamed as Randy got off the bed and grabbed my robe as he pulled on his shorts and helped me stand up and put me behind him.

"Brett why are you in Kinley's house?" Randy asked calmly

"I came to see my girlfriend and I see you are fucking her she is dating me not you." Brett stated "Tell him Kinley tell Randy that we are together not the two of you."

"Sorry Brett we aren't together we never have been. You need to leave my house and never come back." I told him while wrapping my robe around my body.

"Kinley we are meant for each other come on honey." Brett stated

"Again Brett you need to leave. I am never going to be with you. Just because my sister married your brother doesn't mean anything. Now leave before I call the cops." I stated

"Fine but this isn't over between us Kinley not by a long shot." Brett said and stormed out of Kinley's bedroom then her house. Once Kinley heard the front door shut she started to cry. Randy ran down and made sure the front door was locked and then set the alarm as Kinley gave him the code.

Randy checked the house over and then headed back up to check on Kinley. Randy could hear the water running in the shower and decided to join Kinley.

Kinley was lost in thought when she felt arms go around her and she tensed up. "Hey it's just me Kinley calm down." Randy told her

"Sorry just I get so scared when he is around. Brett has it in his mind that we are together. It's been like this for nearly four years. I was Hailey's maid of honor he was Ted's best man." I stated

"That might explain it. Brett thinks because your nice to him he thinks that the two of you are together when you are not. Have you talked to Ted about it?" Randy asked as he rubbed his hand up and down my back

"Yes I just did again. Will you stay here tonight?" I asked

"Sure" Randy asked

It wasn't long and we were now cleaning up our mess from our playtime and we headed to bed shortly after that. I was sleeping good being wrapped up in Randy's arms when I heard the front door open, the alarm unset and well heavy footsteps thundering up the stairs and the handle getting ready to turn on my bedroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

One Year Later

Over the next year Randy and I kept in contact a lot. We went to lunch all the time and just hung out as friends. During this time also I was at work when we had a new lawyer come in to start work at our office and he was pretty cute. I was in wow of him he was pretty much what I wanted in a man.

I was working on a case that was pretty tough and asked Jimmy for his help on it.

"Kinley I finally tracked down the phone records what else do you need?" Jimmy asked

"I need some lunch but that will have to wait." I stated

"I can go and get lunch if you want Kinley what sounds good to you. Also you have a visitor." Jimmy told me

"Send them back do you know who it is by chance?" I asked while pulling my hair back and slid my glasses back on as my eyes were starting to hurt.

"Nope but he is tall that's all I know." Jimmy stated and left my office an soon there was a very tall person in the doorway

"You look sexy with your hair pulled back." He said

"What are you doing in town Randy. I thought by now you would have been called up by the WWE." I stated while standing up to hug him

"Where have you been stuck in a hole or under a rock. John

and I are now on Raw hon." Randy told me

"Funny. I have been pretty busy working. I know John got called up but didn't know about you. Sue me." I stated

"Nope you would win not me. Lunch?" Randy asked

"Sure I am going to work from home for the rest of the day anyways not feeling the best." I stated

"Whats wrong?" Randy asked

"Just drained been working too hard. Let me tell Jimmy that I am headed out and we will work on the case tomorrow." I stated and walked out of the office and into his "Jimmy."

"Oh hey Kinley everything okay?" he asked

"Yes just a good friend we are headed to lunch then I am headed home to work on the case from there. I will give you a call later." I stated

"Sure" Jimmy said

After grabbing lunch Randy followed me to my house and we just crashed well I crashed against Randy as we watched a movie in my bed. While the movie was going on Randy kissed my forehead and that soon led to the two of us kissing and then that led to the two of us making love to each other. As we slept I heard my phone ringing and reached over Randy to answer it and it was Jimmy. I wrapped the sheet around me and answered my phone.

"Hello" I said

"Kinley sorry to call you at home I know your busy but I got a break in the case. Can I come over and share the information with you?" Jimmy asked

"Yeah. Why don't you come on over wait what time is it?" I asked

"Close to midnight why?" Jimmy asked

"Because Randy and I were sleeping good how about in the morning we have breakfast and we can go over the things you found tonight. Don't share them with anyone." I stated

"Okay see you in the AM where at?" Jimmy asked

"Paneras the one close to the office." I stated

"Okay see ya there." Jimmy said

I crawled back in bed next to Randy who quickly pulled me back into his arms and held me for the rest of the night. I got up early and got in the shower and when I got out Randy handed me a towel and then sat down in the bathroom and watched me get ready for the day.

"Hey hon do you mind if I crash here for the day?" Randy asked

"Sure you know I have to work. Why don't you want to go home?" I asked and sat down on the bed next to Randy

"Everything is still too fresh, the fights the throwing of things everything Kinley. We fought too much. I miss her but I don't miss the fighting the broken glass." Randy told me

"That's fine Randy I know you have a plane to catch tonight. I will try my hardest to come home before you leave. Love you thanks for last night." I stated

"You are most welcome honey. Love you too. I will lock up and make sure to set the alarm." Randy said

It wasn't long and I was pulling into the parking lot and smiled when Jimmy held my door open for me and helped me get my things out and we headed in to talk about the case. After breakfast we headed to the office.

Over the next few weeks Jimmy and I became close and started dating. Things were going great as the months passed I could see myself with Jimmy. It was nearing our 6 month mark and as we headed out to eat that night I had no clue that Jimmy was even thinking about asking me to marry him.

After supper we went on a walk and during that walk Jimmy got down on one knee and popped the questions. I answered yes as I could see my life with him. That night was also the first night we made love to each other. Over the next few days we called our families and they were truly happy for us. My parents seemed to love Jimmy. What I didn't know is that both Randy and John didn't like him. And Jimmy didn't like Randy or John.

"Jimmy we are having a family dinner tonight with everyone." I yelled down the stairs as he was grabbing something to drink.

"Who all is coming?" Jimmy asked as he walked into his bedroom

"Everyone. John and Krista, Hailey and the baby are coming as Ted is on the road and can't get home. Randy and my parents along with yours we are also talking about the wedding tonight." I told him

"Does Randy and John have to be there?" Jimmy whined

"Yes, they are my family deal with it. Krista is married to my brother and Randy is her brother." I told Jimmy.

There had been constant fights here lately because Jimmy can't stand Randy and thought he was constantly getting to me and wanting me back. I loved Randy but I was in love with Jimmy.

After getting to AppleBee's Hailey and Mason who is only 3 weeks old she sits down by me and gives me a huge hug and hands over the baby. Mason is so cute he looks exactly like his daddy but has his mommy's eyes and nose the rest is pure Ted. After everyone arrived Jimmy rolled his eyes when Randy pressed a kiss to my head. We are only three months away from our wedding.

"So have we decided on the place for our wedding." I said

"Really where are you getting married?" mom asked

"Vegas, at my family's ranch" Jimmy answered

"Sounds wonderful." Mom answered and since I was sitting across from Randy I watched as he rolled his eyes and I kicked him under the table.

"Randy whats wrong?" Krista asked when Randy yelled ow

"Nothing I kicked John and he kicked me back that hurt you ass." Randy said and smiled at me then John and just shook his head.

I could tell right then that Randy wasn't in the best of moods. I got up and walked out of for some fresh air and didn't know that anyone followed me. I felt a strong pair of hands on my shoulders and when they squeezed I knew it was Randy.

"Its going to be okay honey." Randy told me

"I doubt that Rand. All we do is fight anymore." I said

"Not good. You know you can call me at any time." Randy told me and pulled me in for a hug.

Randy held me while the tears flowed as I was just letting my emotions get the best of me. As the supper ended my mom gave me a huge hug and said it would be okay as did my dad. I hugged both Hailey and Krista as they were both standing up with me then hugged John and Randy. Jimmy was waiting on me in the car as I got in he laid into me.

"What the hell was that back there?" he asked

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"Going outside and Randy following?" Jimmy asked

"I don't know why Randy came out didn't know he did. I was crying and all. He must have gone out to smoke." I lied I knew why he was out there as he held me as I cried

"I don't think so." Jimmy said while he pulled into his driveway.

Once we got into the house I walk into the kitchen to gather my things as I had decided to stay at my house while Jimmy stayed at his place. I wasn't in the mood to be near him anymore. I didn't hear Jimmy come up behind me.

"Where are you going?" Jimmy asked

"Home. I need sleep tonight. I will call you when I get home." I stated

"Your leaving me to go and fuck him aren't you?" Jimmy asked

"What?" I asked

"Your still sleeping with Randy aren't you?" Jimmy asked again

"No that is wrong on so many levels Jimmy. I love you" I told him

"Really then why did I see him holding and him telling you that you can always call him?" Jimmy asked

"Because we are friends that's why." I stated

I guess that was the wrong answer to say to Jimmy as he swung at me and hit me right in the jaw then the eye. I was in tears when I grabbed my purse and walked out the door. I was numb by the time I pulled into the drive. I got out and walked up to the door and rang the bell.

Once the door was opened I just fell into his arms. "What happened?"

"He hit me twice."I said

"Kinley let me look at you. We need to have a medic look at you honey." He told me

"No! Please no" I begged

"Kinley it could be broken. If you wont go to the hospital I have no choice but to call one of the medics that travel with Raw." He told me

"No please no."

"Has he done this before?" he asked me

"Yes once, he claims it was an accident." I told him

"I doubt that Kinley. Do you want me to call John and Krista?" he asked

"No"

"What about Ted and Hailey?" he asked again

"No."

"Then who Kinley?" he asked me again "I'm calling one of the medics honey."

"Randal you call a medic and I will hit you." I stated

"Listen to me honey he could have broken something please honey just let them check you out. I am putting your car in my garage as he knows where I live." Randy said and pressed a kiss to my head and walked out of the house.

After the medic finally came to look at my jaw and eye he declared me okay but if the pain got worse he said to go to the ER. I didn't know what to do. I called my boss a bit later and told him I wasn't coming in for two days that I really needed to think about things. Thankfully he understood.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 6

The weekend of the wedding was now here. I flew out to Vegas a few days before everyone showed up. I needed sometime alone and time to think. After arriving at the hotel I was amazed by the honeymoon suite that I just checked into. The Bellagio has out done themselves.

I needed to lay down as I was worn out and just crashed out. I don't know how long I had been sleeping till my phone started to chime with text messages.

**Hey hon did you make it okay RKO**

_**Yes I did. I am laying down right now. I am so worn out RKC**_

**Not good honey. What room are you in? I am in Vegas as I needed to be here for a photoshoot tomorrow. RKO**

_**Bellagio the honeymoon suite RKC**_

**Want some company? RKO**

_**I need someone to talk to who else came with you? RKC**_

**Just me honey. John and Krista come into tomorrow as will Hailey and Teddy. On my way,will call from lobby. RKO**

_**KK see ya in a few RKC**_

It wasn't long and my phone rang and it was Randy who was down in the lobby I told him I would meet him by the front doors and we could go for a walk. I changed shirts quickly and pulled my hair back and was out the door. I didn't have to search at all for Randy he was right where he said he would be.

"You ready to go?" Randy asked

"Yes. Thanks." I stated Randy wrapped an arm around me and out the front doors we went.

"What's wrong and why did you come out by yourself Kinley?" Randy asked "I know it's not like you to be without Jimmy."

"I know, but I had to get away from everyone and think Randy. I am loosing my mind. My dress was shipped here it's in my room. I have everything else with me. I don't know I just have a lot of thinking to do." I told him

"I can understand that one Kinley. I am here if you want to talk. Does this have anything to do with what happened a few months ago when Jimmy hit you?" Randy asked

"Yes. I am scared he will do it again, he never said he was sorry. I know he loves me but do I really love him?" I asked "That's why I am here to figure that out. Jimmy was pissed because I left early."

"You need to do what is right for you, your safety is the number one thing. I know I have told you that time and time again but still. I love you Kinley and I always will. Do what makes you happy. Now do you want to go with me to my shoot or have time to yourself?" Randy asked me

"Sure." I answered "I love you too Randy and I always will."

Randy and I spent the rest of the day together. I was getting worn down and needed to lay down and at least try to sleep. Although I didn't want to sleep alone either. Am I wrong to ask Randy to join me?

"Randy lay down with me and hold me" I asked

"Are you sure honey?" Randy asked

"Yes"

Randy asked if we could stop by his room and grab his bag and that was fine with me. After finally making it to my room I used the bathroom and walked into the bedroom in only my tank and undies and climbed into bed and laid back, when Randy joined me in only his boxers and brought me to his chest. I was listening to his heartbeat and he was rubbing his free hand up and down my back and each time he would go lower and lower but then again each time he came back up he moved my tank back up with his hand.

I felt some soft lips brushing a kiss across my forehead and smiled up at Randy who then captured my lips in a kiss that was sweet and tender at first then quickly grew passionate. Randy rolled me to my back and laid down on me and kissed me deeply. I moaned into the kiss as Randy let his hands wonder down to my center and he gently pushed the silk out of the way to play with my inner most.

"Take me Randy make me feel alive." I said and smiled up at Randy

"Are you sure honey?" Randy asked

"If I wasn't sure I wouldn't have asked you." I stated

"Smartass."

It didn't take us long to wiggle out of what clothing we had on. Once we were naked Randy started to play with my center again before slowly thrusting into my body as we began to make love to each other. We were lost in the moment when cell phone started to ring. I grabbed mine and it was Jimmy. I told Randy not to stop but to be quiet.

"hello?"I answered

"Hey what are you doing?" Jimmy asked as Randy started to massage my breast gently

"I was resting till now why?" I asked

"Nothing just wanted to see how you are doing. When you left this morning you would let me kiss you bye," Jimmy stated

I was holding back a moan as Randy had pulled out and started to kiss his way down my body and was now sucking on my breast then kept kissing his way down till he reached my center.

"Reagan Kinley Cena what is wrong with you?" Jimmy yelled into the phone

"Nothing just lost in thought is all Jimmy. I will see you tomorrow I have a migraine starting." I told him and hung up and threw my phone across the room and moaned in complete pleasure from what Randy was doing to me as he sucked, nibbled and licked my center.

Randy slid back into my body as he thrusted fast and hard as we finally reached out climaxes we were covered in a light sweat and out of breath. Randy pulled out of my body and rolled to his back and pulled me down to his chest. I kissed him just above his heart and we drifted off to sleep. No words were needed.

The next morning came too quick I didn't want to move when the alarm on Randy's phone was now going off. I knew I had to get up but didn't want to leave the warmth of Randy's arms.

"Hey babe time to get up." Randy said then pressed a kiss to my forehead

"I don't want to move Randy." I stated

"You don't have to go with me honey. I will go and then be back before you know it. Last night will always remain amazing to me Kinley. I love you and I always will." Randy told me

"I love you too honey and yes last night was amazing and it will remain that me as well." I told him "I think that I will hit the spa what time is your shoot to be over with or do you know?"

"At noon honey. Enjoy the spa I will pay for it. Love you and see ya soon." Randy said

"I will try to enjoy it. I have to pick Jimmy up at 3. I think that I will join you at your photo shoot and then pick him up. I stated and we got up and took a joint shower and then as I was putting my bra on I saw the mark Randy had left on me.

"Oops sorry honey." Randy said and kissed it then started to suck on the spot again

"You do that we might never get to the studio on time." I stated. I will find away to hide it."

The morning quickly passed and it didn't take long for Randy to do his shoot and we headed back to the hotel and I went up to take another shower and told Randy I will see him at the rehearsal dinner and headed out to pick up Jimmy. On my way to the airport I did some thinking and my feelings that I had for Jimmy had gone away when he hit me. How in the hell was I going to tell him that it was off, what about our families? I knew that everyone was on their way and was getting in right before our rehearsal dinner. After picking Jimmy up I hugged him and tears started to fall again. Jimmy wanted to head on out to his family's ranch and asked me to drop him there then he would meet me at the hotel for supper and after that he was going to spend the night at his parent's house with his family while I spent time with my family.

After the dinner Jimmy and I said our good bye's and that we would see each other for breakfast at the hotel. I was starting to freak out. Krista and I were getting ready to settle in and watch some movies but I couldn't stop pacing and she called in my other best friend to help calm me down.

"Hey doll." Randy said

"Help. I am freaking out." I told him

"Kinley look at me."

"What Randy?" I asked while looking up at him

"You know you can always call me. You will do just fine honey." Randy told me

"I know. But I doubt I can call you that much. Jimmy hates you." I told him

"Why is that?" Randy asked

"Something like you're my best friend and he hates it." I stated while I laid my head against his chest.

"Hon why don't we get out of here, for the night. Just you and I and spend it just us." Randy stated

"He will kill me when he finds out." I stated

"No he wont. Our families will cover for us. Now lets see how much trouble we can get into trouble." Randy said

"You are on." I stated

"John" Randy yelled

"What Orton?" John asked as he and Krista walked into the room

"Kinley and I are going to hang out. Can you and the rest of the families cover for us tonight?" Randy asked

"Sure. Go have fun. Why don't you two get another hotel room for the night in a different hotel that way incase Jimmy does come into town looking to spend time tonight he wont find you here." John stated and hugged me. "I have the Hardy's Helms, Moore and Edge staking out his family's ranch so they will call if there is any movement."

"You put the Hardy's and Edge together?" Randy asked "Jackass."

"Go have fun its her last night of freedom." John stated

Randy and I walked the strip before checking into the Palms for the night. My feelings for Randy were starting to come back strongly. I just looked down at my left hand that had my engagement ring on it and started to cry. Once we were behind closed doors Randy pulled me close.

"Whats wrong sweets?"

"Everything." I answered

"Explain please." Randy said

"I can't marry Jimmy. I don't love him anymore. I am in love with someone else. Someone who makes me feel alive." I told him

"Really? Who is it may I ask?" Randy asked

"It's you Randy. I realized that my love for you never went always its always been there. When I left Jimmy and came to you I realized it then. I love you Randy." I told him

"I love you too honey." Randy said and pulled me close and kissed my cheek "Crazy thought."

"What is that?" I asked

"Marry me right here right now." Randy said

I didn't even have to think twice about it. I slipped the ring that Jimmy had given me and sat it down on the coffee table and smiled at Randy. Who then helped me up and we headed down to get married. After picking our time slot and paying for our wedding license we then headed to pick out our rings. I picked out a simple band for Randy while he picked out my engagement ring and wedding band.

Randy then slipped my new engagement ring onto my finger and asked me to marry him. I gasped when I saw my new ring. Three diamonds and it was done in white gold.

Our Wedding.

"We are gathered here today to untie these two separate souls into one." The pastor said

"Randal do you take Reagan Kinley Cena to be your wife, who you will love, protect, comfort and protect and honor till your dying day?"

"I do" Randy answered

"Reagan Kinley Cena do you take Randal Keith Orton to be your husband, who you will honor, love, comfort and protect till your dying day?"

"I do." I answered

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. Randal you may kiss your bride."

Randy claimed my lips in a sweet but passionate kiss. Once our kiss broke the pastor said his congrats and we made our way out of the chaple.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know the chapters are wrong…I now have the right chapters. Please enjoy

Chapter 6

After sharing our first kiss as husband and wife we headed out and walked the strip of Vegas for another hour and after that we headed back to the Palms where we had our new room for our wedding night. As we rode back up to our room I was content in Randy's arms as I laid my head against his chest.

"What would you like to do now Mrs Orton?" Randy asked

"Just be with you Mr Orton." I stated as we exited the elevator and walked down to our room. "I love you Randy."

"I love you too honey." Randy said

Once we reached our room Randy picked me up and carried me over the threshold and kissed my forehead before sitting me down on my feet. We walked into the living room of the suite and Randy pulled me down onto the couch and pulled my legs over his lap and started to rub his hands up and down my legs.

"How are we going to tell our families tomorrow about us being married?" I asked

"We have breakfast with all the families right?" Randy asked before placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Yes we do, its not only our families but also Jimmy's family. I know that Jimmy will be pissed. How in the hell are we going to explain that we got married?" I asked again

"We need to be quiet about it honey. I know that Jimmy will be pissed but that's his problem not ours. We need to tell the truth, we never fell out of love with each other and realized that our love is very strong for each other and decided to get married." Randy stated

"Good point honey. Take me make love to me." I stated

"Let's wait room service is on the way up. I know how much you love to have chocolate syrup and cool whip licked off your body." Randy said

"Good point. Babe how long do you want to wait before trying to have a family?" I asked

"That my dear is completely up to you. Not long though. Say we start trying in five months but if it happens before then yea for us!" Randy told me.

As the night went on we took turns licking chocolate syrup and cool whip off of each other while making love to each other for most of the night. After getting a shower we slept wrapped up in each other's arms.

The next morning came quick as we woke up to our alarms going off on our phones. After our joint playful shower I tucked my wedding and engagement rings into my purse and slid on the one that Jimmy had given me and we checked out and headed back to the hotel where our families were. Once we walked in the front doors of the hotel we were met by Jimmy who wasn't too happy to see me with Randy and tried to kiss my lips but I turned and he kissed my cheek.

"Why can't I kiss your lips?" Jimmy asked

"I just had a facial done and since my lips have been really dry they put stuff on them to make them soft for tonight." I stated

"Okay go change it looks like you and Orton have been out all night." Jimmy said "I need to go and pick up a few things I will meet you for breakfast."

As Randy and I ran up to change we called our parents and had everyone meet us in the honeymoon suite. After changing Randy slipped my rings back on my fingers he pressed a kiss to my forehead. "You my dear look very beautiful this morning."

"You my dear look very handsome. I'm nervous Randy." I said

"What are you nervous about Reagan?" Elaine asked

"Reactions." I stated

"I know you all are wondering why we called you up here to our room before breakfast." Randy said

"Our room?" Mom questioned

"Yes our room. Mom when I left Jimmy three months ago, instead of going to my house or John's I went to Randy's house. I started to realize that I was still in love with Randy. Even though I went back to Jimmy I didn't love him." I stated "Last night when Randy and I left the hotel we walked the strip we both confessed our love for each other and that we not only love each other we are in love with each other. We got married last night."

"You did what last night?" Jimmy asked as he walked into the honeymoon suite

"I married Randy last night. I'm sorry Jimmy I don't love you anymore. I love my husband" I stated and reached into my pocket and handed Jimmy the ring he had given me.

"How can you do this to us?" Jimmy asked

"I realized that my true feelings for Randy never went away. Jimmy when you hit me three months ago, I knew right then that it was over. Now please leave me and my family alone." I stated and Randy wrapped his arms around me and held me close

"Kinley I love you. This isn't over by a long shot. I will get you back." Jimmy vowed and walked out.

"This is a wonderful surprise. Randy welcome into the family again. Please take care of my daughter." Dad stated

"Thank Goodness Kinley. Wait what about the wedding tonight? Yes welcome to the family Randy." Mom said

"Congrats to you both. We love the two of you. Regan welcome to the family again." Elaine said and hugged the both of us. "This is a wonderful surprise."

"Thanks, we are renewing our vows tonight. No one but the four of you plus Jimmy know that we got married." I stated

"Know what?" John asked as he and Krista walked into the suite with Hailey and Ted who was carrying the baby.

"I'm not marrying Jimmy. I am marrying Randy." I stated

Both Hailey and Krista smiled at me and both hugged me close while the guys hugged both Randy and I.

"You hurt my sister your dead got it Orton?" John asked

"You don't have to worry about that John. I love my wife with everything I have in me and more." Randy stated.

As we headed down for breakfast Jimmy's mom pulled me aside and said that she was sorry to hear that Jimmy and I were no longer together and wished me all the happiness in the world. I hugged her back and told her thank you. She also offered the Ranch for Randy and I to have our wedding and I said no thank you as that is where Jimmy wanted to get married not us. We talked to the pastor who was a really good friend of the family and he had no problem marrying us later that day.

Finally the time had come to marry Randy in front of our family and friends. I smiled at my dad who walked me down to Randy and we smiled as we recited our vows to each other.

"Today I marry my best friend my lover and my wife Reagan you are my world. I never knew what love was till I met you. You have enlighted a passion in me that never existed till we met. I love you and can't wait to have a family with you. You are my life, I can't wait to call you Mrs Randal Orton daily." Randy stated

"Today I marry my best friend my lover and my husband. Randal you are my world, I thought I knew what love was but I was wrong. You also have enlighted a passion in me that I never knew about till the moment we met and started to date. I can't wait to have a family with you. I love you Randy and I can't wait to hear you call me Mrs Randal Orton daily." I stated.

Randy and I shared our first kiss as husband and wife and were introduced as Mr and Mrs Randal Orton. As everyone headed towards the reception hall in the hotel and soon Randy and I were introduced into the reception we walked in and everyone started to clap. After cutting the cake Randy and I danced to "We Danced" by Brad Paisley.

As Randy and I swayed to our song I laid my head against Randy's chest and just listened to his heart beating as he placed his chin on top of my head and we danced.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Shattered

As the reception ended I was more than ready to get out of these heels as they were killing my feet. Then again that's what I get for marrying someone who is 6'4 and just well hot. As we headed up to our room Randy's cell phone rang and while he put his phone on speaker I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hello Maryse" Randy answered

"Hey Randy I have the room ready where are you guys?" Maryse asked

"Almost to the room chill." Randy told her and hung up

"What is going on Randy?" I asked

"You shall see honey." Randy said as he pressed a kiss to my forehead then knocked on the room door "Maryse took my key honey."

Eve opened the door to the hotel room and showed us in the room was bathed in a soft glow as it was lit by candles so very romantic. "We thought since you couldn't leave on your honeymoon for awhile that we would bring it to you."Maryse said

"Well thank you all of you." I stated and hugged the three diva's that were in the room.

"You are most welcome. We will see you for the WWE Breakfast in the morning downstairs. We love you guys." Eve stated and they all hugged us good bye and were out the door.

There was music playing softly in the background and it was Etta James "At Last"Randy held out his hand and helped me stand up as I was taking my shoes off."Dance Mrs. Orton?"

"Sure babe." I answered

Randy and I swayed to the music as we danced. That night as we made love throughout the night we were now spent in each other's arms. I could tell that Randy was sleeping soundly as his chest was up against my back and I could tell by the shallow breaths that he was out. I was awake and very much in love with my husband.

I don't know how long I slept but I was starting to wake up when I felt Randy kiss the back of my neck as my hair was pulled up. I moaned as he kept kissing my neck. "That feels good Randy." I told him

"I bet honey. How did you sleep?" Randy asked as he rolled to his back and pulled me to his chest.

"Once I finally fell asleep good. What time do you need to be at the arena?" I asked

"Not till around 6 honey we can come back up here after breakfast and just relax till we have to leave." Randy told me

"Okay. I don't want to get up. I just want to lay here in your arms and sleep." I stated

"How about after breakfast we come back up here and just spend it in bed and then spa treatments and then the arena sound good?" Randy asked

"Wonderful."I stated

Randy helped me out of bed and after getting dressed we headed down to meet everyone else for breakfast. I was hugged by Stephanie and Linda who welcomed me into the WWE Family and I was then greeted by Ted who was holding Mason who was sleeping soundly in his daddy's arms.

"Welcome to the family Reagan." Ted said as he sat down beside Randy and I and handed the baby over

"Teddy thanks, how many times do I need to tell you to call me Kinley?" I asked as I held Mason close "Where is my sister?"

"Getting Mason's bottle ready. I know I can call you Kinley hon. We have been related for how long now and have I ever called you by Kinley?" Ted asked

"Okay smartass. Mason is getting so big. How old he is now?" I asked

"Nearly 3 months honey. How was your first night as Mrs Randal Orton?" Hailey asked as she joined the table and handed the bottle over to me so I could feed Mason.

"Wonderful."I said

"Hey Hailey you look wonderful, he is getting so big. Babe what do you want for breakfast?" Randy asked before dropping a kiss to Mason's forehead

"Just eggs and some white toast please." I said

"And what do you want to drink? Diet Mt Dew?" Randy asked

"You know me way too well baby." I told him while I shifted Mason to my shoulder to burp my nephew.

While we were eating breakfast I was still holding Mason who was now awake and looking around and completely content. Randy was talking with John and Krista about their new story line while I was talking to Eve when I felt some hands on my shoulders and squeeze. I could tell from the cologne that it wasn't Randy as I could still see him sitting not too far from me. I was thankful that Ted was still sitting down next to me I reached over and kicked him with my foot which got his attention.

"What Reagan?" Ted asked as he took Mason "Oh nevermind, why are you here Brett?"

"I came to see my girlfriend." Brett answered loud enough which thankfully caught Randy's attention

"Brett how many times do I need to tell you to leave me alone?" I asked as I tried to stand up and smiled in relief when Randy was now bending down right in front of me

"Brett let my wife go please." Randy stated

"Oh so you married him?" Brett asked as he squeezed even harder on my shoulders.

"Yes I married my husband. Brett please let me go and just go find some girl who will treat you right that loves you. Yes we are related but only by marriage. Your brother is my brother in law that's all." I stated while he finally let go of my shoulders you could see the hand prints from his grip.

After Brett finally left Randy and I headed back up to our room and climbed back in bed. Randy turned on the TV and found a movie to watch as we relaxed in each others arms before having to head to the arena.

5pm

"John lets go." I stated as we were now standing in John and Krista's hotel room as the four of us were going out to eat supper and then head to the arena.

"Coming christ woman don't get your panties in a twist." John stated

"What makes you think I am wearing any?" I smirked

"Ugh woman didn't need to know that." John stated

"You started it." I told him

After eating supper we headed to the arena and while the boys got ready for the show my cell started to ring and after looking at the ID it was Jimmy.

"You going to answer it?" Krista asked

"Nope its Jimmy I don't want to listen to him bitch right now." I stated and rejected the phone call.

"Okay hon. Are you going to travel with Randy?" Krista asked

"For a while. I called my boss last night and she was more than understanding. She is going to try to get me to work from home anyways. Randy and I have talked and we don't want to wait long before trying for a family." I stated.

As the night ended Randy and I finally headed back to the hotel and I was shocked to all the messages I had from Jimmy. There were about 7 of them all claiming he was sorry that he would never hurt me that he wanted me back. I had to put a stop to it so I let Randy take care of it.

That night as we headed to bed we made love before falling asleep wrapped up in each others arms. I was happy I was married to the man of my dreams.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Remember Kinley's real name is Reagan Kinley Cena now Orton...Most everyone calls Reagan, Kinley as that is what she likes to go by. Ted her brother in law wants to be difficult and call her Reagan no matter how many times she keeps telling him to call her Kinley. Most all the doctor's appointments from here on out will also be Reagan... Thank you for reading and please enjoy.

Also sorry this has taken me so long to update as I am pretty busy with school right now. I am in my second to last mod and trying my hardest to pass this mod with a B or higher an A...

Chapter 8

Over the next few weeks I was traveling with Randy and loving it. Jimmy still called at least three or four times a week and I was getting tired of it. I finally had Randy answer my phone while we were driving to the next city and from what I could tell between the two that Jimmy agreed to leave me alone.

It was close to eight weeks after we were married that we were finally headed back to Tampa and I also had a doctor's appointment and from there we were going to pack up Randy's house and put it on the market as we were going to build our dream house together and live in mine till it was done.

Home

"There that is the rest of it." Randy said as he walked into our bedroom and got ready to get in the shower

"Did you get it all unpacked and put up or is it still in the box?" I snapped I had been pretty cranky the last few days.

"It is unpacked and put up honey. What is wrong Kinley?" Randy asked as he sat down on the couch in our bedroom next to me and pulled me into his arms and held me.

"I don't feel good. I am completely drained. Jimmy is still calling me and I just feel blah." I answered as I laid my head against Randy's shoulder.

"That isn't good when is your doctor's appointment?" Randy asked me as he rubbed his hand up and down my back.

"Tomorrow morning at 8am sorry its so early please come with me." I asked

"You never have to ask me to come baby. I want you to be healthy and okay. I love you" Randy told me.

The next morning came quick for Randy as I was already up and getting ready for my doctor's appointment and smiled when I sat down beside my husband of only 8 weeks. "Randy honey time to get up. I let you sleep as late as possible." I said as I placed my hand on his stomach.

"Ugh what is it with you and your cold hands?" Randy asked before kissing me.

"Sorry just got done washing my face and hands the water was freezing which helped me to wake up more." I stated once our kiss broke.

After we were finally walking into the doctor's office of Dr Melinda Brooks. I was told that the nurse would be with me soon as I sat back down next to Randy and smiled as he pulled me close. It wasn't long and my name was called and Randy was sweet enough to help me stand up and together we walked back to the waiting nurse. After having my vitals taken and some blood drawn we were told that Dr Brooks would be with us shortly. Randy stood and crossed the room and wrapped his arms around me as we waited for my doctor to come in.

"Good morning Reagan and Randy how are the two of you?" Dr Brooks asked

"We are pretty good." I answered

"That's good. What brings you into my office besides to see me?" Dr Brooks asked

"I am completely drained. I am pretty tender and just blah." I answered

"That isn't good. I know my nurse drew blood and I am still waiting on those results. You had your well woman check right before your wedding let me take a listen and see whats going on." Dr Brooks said and smiled at both Randy and I. "Wait a minute, weren't you engaged to Jimmy?"

"I was engaged to him, when I saw you right before the wedding I was still going to marry him but he had also hit me three times and I knew then it was over. Our love mine and Randy's love has never gone away and we confessed our love for each other and we got married the night before the wedding." I explained

"Well I am glad you are with Randy, the two of you go good together. Let me listen to you and we should by then have your blood work back and we can go from there. When was your last cycle?" Dr Brooks asked before she listened to my heart and lungs.

I thought back to right before the wedding and the two weeks before as well. I was a nervous wreck and knew that Randy was at home and needed someone to talk to so I went to see him. One thing led to another and we slept together not only once but a few times through out the few days that I stayed at Randy's since Jimmy was gone on a business trip. I couldn't recall the number of times we spent between the sheets making love to each other.

"Reagan dear you okay?" Dr Brooks asked

"Yes just thinking about my cycle its usually on time but with me being so stressed I haven't thought about it much. I would say close to 8 weeks ago." I answered with tears starting to form in my eyes and threating to fall down my face.

"I will give the two of you a moment. I just would like to go and see if your results are back. It will be okay Reagan." Dr Brooks stated and smiled at me and walked out the door.

"Kinley honey it will be okay." Randy said as he walked back over to the exam table and put his arms around me. "We talked about this remember baby, if it happened sooner than five months it would be okay. I love you and if we are pregnant I love our baby."

"I love you too honey." I told Randy and just smiled at him

"You are right it will be okay."

It wasn't much longer and Dr Brooks was showing us the first picture of our son or daughter we were eight weeks pregnant and we couldn't wait.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After finding out that I am now 8 weeks pregnant and due March 8 of next year we headed for home. I told Randy that I was going to lay down and try to rest as we had to be back out on tour in a few days and I wasn't looking forward to that.

"Hon when do you want to tell our families?" Randy asked as we walked into the house and unset the alarm and locked the house back up and we headed upstairs and into the master bedroom.

"You know honey I don't know, why don't we wait till we are out of the first trimester then tell our families." I stated as I stripped down to my tank and undies and crawled back under the covers and smiled at Randy who stripped down to his shorts and crawled in and held me to him as we both drifted off to sleep.

I starting to wake up and rolled over in bed and noticed that I was alone but I know Randy was laying down as his side of the bed was a solid mess.

"Randy?" I called. I haven't seen my husband in nearly two hours. I searched the house and no sign of him. As I walked into the kitchen and on the fridge in his handwritting was a note...

"_**Hey hon you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to wake you. I headed over to my place to finish packing. Call me when you wake up. Love ya Randal."**_

"Hello Orton Lover" he answered

"Hey yourself. Do you want some help?" I asked as I smiled into the phone

"Sure baby. Come on over. I Love you." Randy said I could tell he was smiling into the phone.

"I love you too. See you in a bit. Do you want anything?" I asked as I walked up the stairs to pull my jeans back on.

"Nope. John brought the beer over. Oh and bring your Hummer, I took my bike out." Randy said

"Sure, do you still have the Dt Mt Dew?" I asked

"Yes I do baby." he answered with a laugh

"See ya in a bit." I told him

I changed quickly and got upset as I couldn't button my jeans as the baby was already starting to show some. I pulled on my comfy pants and set the alarm and locked the door. I climed into the hummer and smiled after shutting the garage door as Randy had taken his bike so my hummer was in the drive. I called Krista and then Hailey and asked them to meet us over at the house. Krista said that she was on the way with more beer and now pizza for the 6 of us and Hailey said that she and Teddy were not to far from the house and would see us soon after getting something to eat for Mason and herself as well. I was pulling into the driveway and smiled as Randy walked out of the house and set a box in the garage then walked out to help me out and pulled me into a kiss and pinned us up against the truck.

"Hello to you too." I stated once the kiss broke

"I love you baby. How are you feeling?" Randy asked as he flipped us over and leaned up against my truck and pulled me to his chest and pulled out his cigs and lit one up and hugged me.

"Okay tender, my jeans don't fit, and the smell of smoke and beer is getting to me. Sorry baby but please stop smoking for me and the baby and for yourself." I asked

"Anything for you and our baby." Randy said as he flicked his cig down and then stepped on it. "I may be an ass while stopping."

"Well you have always been a pain in my ass." I laughed

"Well I love your ass. Its so tight and firm. If no one else was here I would have my way with you." Randy said and smiled down at me "I will cut back and try to stop baby."

"Thats all I ask" I said

Randy bent his head to capture my lips in a sweet kiss. The kiss would have gone on longer if someone wouldn't have smacked Randy on the side of the face. It was Mason who was giggling at what he had done. Ted was holding him and trying not to laugh.

"Thanks Mason." Randy said with a laugh leave it to our nephew to do something like that to us. "How many months his he now?"

"Almost 7 months" Hailey said with a smile while she hugged me.

"He is getting so big. Is he crawling now?" I asked

"Any day now. Mason is also pulling himself up on things so becareful." Ted said as he walked down to help Krista with the food and more beer.

After we all made it into the house and seated at the talbe or around it some of us were sitting on the counters. Randy was laughing at John, Hailey and myself as the three of us were sitting on the counters and just smiling.

"That's a scary thought all the Cena siblings together again." Ted said

"Not all of us, we are missing Dan, Matt, Steve and Sean." John answered and just smiled at both Hailey and I.

"You know if we were all in the same house there would be complete chaos" I stated

"That is very true Kinley" Hailey said

Randy just smiled at me and I knew it was time to announce our pregnancy.I couldn't help but smile back at my husband.

"Okay since most of the family is here Randy and I have some wonderful news. Randy you call and get your parents on spearker. John you call and get our parents on the phone." I stated

Both Randy and John did as we were told and soon the house was filled with our parents voices over the phone as well as Ted Sr and Melanie.

"As every one knows I haven't been feeling good over the last few days and pretty cranky and all. Randy and I had my doctor's appointment this morning and we are eight weeks pregnant and due March 8 next year." I stated

"Congrats Reagan I am so happy for you and Randy" Melaine stated

"Congrats dears our first grandbaby." Elaine stated

"Congrats dear our second grandbaby." Mom said

"Randy take care of them" Dad stated

"You know I will John" Randy answered.

Krista and Hailey both hugged me as we got off the phones with our parents and then Ted hugged me. John just stood there looking at both Randy and I with this look as you did what to my sister?

"You hurt my sister or the baby and I will hunt you down and kill you with my bare hands." John stated

"Don't worry about that I wont hurt them. I love them both and we can't wait to meet our son or daughter." Randy said and pulled me into his arms and held me

"Reagan John said the same thing to Hailey and I when we announced our pregnancy." Ted stated and sat Mason down and he fussed for a minute then realized that he could move around on the living room floor.

"John knows I would say the same thing if Kris was pregnant as well. Wait Kris why aren't you drinking?" Randy asked

"I'm driving you ass. But we just found out yestday that we are pregnant I am only 6 weeks and due two weeks after you Kinley." Krista explained

"Congrats sweetie I am so happy for you and John." I stated while I hugged my sister in law and my brother

"I am so happy that my two best friends are pregnant. Congrats to you and John Krista." Hailey stated and hugged both John and Krista then turned to see how Mason was doing and noticed he wasn't in the room. "Where is Mason?"

We all looked down and couldn't find him but we heard giggling coming from upstairs. Ted bolted up the stairs to find his son who crawled up there.

"He is up here Hailey he crawled up the stairs" Ted stated as he walked back into the living room where everyone was.

"He crawled?" Hailey asked

"Yes he did I saw him crawling into Randy's old room that is now empty. Watch." Ted said as he sat Mason on the floor and we all watched Mason take off towards the stairs to crawl back up them.

"My baby is crawling." Hailey stated and smiled at her son who was now sitting between Randy and John who were laying on the floor and he just beamed up at his mommy then smacked his uncles on their faces who were trying to fall asleep on the floor.

"Mason that wasn't nice honey" Hailey said "Sorry Randy and John"

"Its okay. Hailey I can't wait to do this with my son or daughter." Randy said "How about you girls stay up here and pack up the pictures and us guys take Mason down and pack up my media room and he can play down there."

"Sounds like a plan." Hailey said and watched as Ted picked up Mason who just wrapped his arms around his daddy's neck and they guys headed down.

While us girls were upstairs packing up Randy's pictures, my husband had a ton of pictures all from family and the two of us when we dated and then of Mason, his WWE family. While we packing my phone rang and after answering I started to worry.

"Hello?" I answered

"Mrs Orton this is Angie with Air Cap Security your alarm is going off are you and your husband okay?" she asked

"We are fine we aren't even home why?" I asked as I walked down the stairs so Randy could listen to this as well.

"Mrs Orton your glass breaks have gone off along with the front door. The police are on the way there now and should be there in a minute." Angie told me "Do you want me to turn the alarm off or silence it?"

"Silence it we are on the way home." I told her as we got into the hummer and took off for the house not even explaining to anyone else what was going on.

"Okay so you know there was a code put in to turn the alarm off." Angie said

"What code?" Randy asked

"5241" Angie told us

"That was Jimmy's code. My ex he had it and I changed it a few months ago before the wedding." I stated as we drove into the drive.

Randy came around to help me out and I told Angie thank you that we were now at the house and she could now turn it off. Randy pulled me to him as we watched Jimmy being escorted from my house and placed in a back of a police cruiser.

"Hi Mrs Orton I am Det Gentry" she said as she shook my hand then Randy's

"Hi please call me Kinley this is my husband Randy. What happened?" I asked

"We really don't know we found Jimmy in the house looking for something or someone. The only thing he will say is he wants to talk and see you" she told us. "Can you tell me of your relationship with Jimmy?"

"Sure but can we please go inside I don't feel safe out here.?" I asked

"Sure"

Randy wrapped an arm around me as we walked up the drive and into the house via the garage as we do this I can see not only John and Ted show up but also Hailey and Krista with Mason pull into the drive. I told the policeman that was standing in front of the house that he needed to let them in the house as they were all family.

"What can you tell me of your relationship with Jimmy?" Det Gentry asked

"Where should I start? I am now married to Randy Orton. When I started dating Jimmy he was someone I was just comfy with. After he hit me twice hard I left him. Yes I went back to him but realized that I was no longer in love with him but kept on with our wedding. I flew into Vegas a few days before everyone else was due to arrive. After arriving Randy called as he was already there in town for a WWE Photo shoot, one thing led to another I found myself back in love with him then again my love for him never went away." I stated

"Okay when did Jimmy found out?" she asked

"The day of the wedding. The night before I was freaking out, Randy here calmed me down, we walked the strip and checked into a different hotel. We confessed our love for each other and got married." I stated

"When did you tell the families?" Det Gentry asked

"The next morning at called our parents to come to our room and while we told them he heard and said this isn't over by a long shot." Randy said

"That's not good."

"No but he keeps calling. I know that he and Randy talked and Jimmy said that he would leave me alone but he keeps calling." I stated "It doesn't help now that I am pregnant."

"We can keep that quiet. I also suggest that you get a restraining order against him. Do you want to press charges?" Det. Gentry asked

"It would be a good thing to do. Anything to protect my family." Randy said and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

As the day passed Det Gentry called me back and told us that someone bailed Jimmy out. I already knew that as Stacy called from the office and told me that she was bailing him out as she was pregnant with his baby and they weren't very happy with me or Randy for pressing charges against Jimmy.


	10. Chapter 10

No Ones POV

Chapter 10

Over the next few months both Kinley and Krista were both glowing in their pregnancies. Kinley was now 27 weeks and both her and Randy were completely excited that they were having a little boy. They had chosen the name Ryker Keyton Orton for the name. Krista and John were just as excited to be getting a nephew as they were having a little girl they have chosen the name Riley Kendra Cena and they were just two weeks behind Kinley in her pregnancy at 25 weeks. Both girls were still traveling as much as they could with their husbands and just enjoying the time before the babies were born.

During this time Randy and Kinley's house was also completed and Randy was surprising Kinley with a nursery and wouldn't let her step foot inside of it till her baby shower that was coming up in two weeks. Randy and Kinley had just gotten in before the day of her 28 week appointment.

"Randy you ready to go baby?" Kinley asked as she walked into their home office where Randy was going over bills.

"Sure baby you know anything about this $800 dollar visa bill?" Randy asked "Not like it matters but I can't figure out where in the hell I spent $400 in one sitting. I spread it out baby."

"Let me see it and I can look it over on the drive to the doctor's office." Kinley stated and Randy planted a kiss on her forehead and handed the bill to her and had it highlighted as it was driving him nuts. "Oh baby I am working in the office for the afternoon remember."

"I know honey. Are you sure about that?" Randy asked as he opened up the door to the garage for his wife then the car door."You feeling good honey?"

"Yes I am baby. Question when did you have your tattoo on your back touched up and your two new ones done in one sitting that would have cost you nearly $500 not $400 baby?" Kinley asked

"Oh that is right. Where is my mind?" Randy asked and looked at Kinley who started to laugh as she knew where had been over the last few months and that was in the gutter.

"Well what do you expect honey. John says something about wood and you start thinking about sex and all. Honey it doesn't help any that I am constantly wanting to have sex either." Kinley stated with a smirk on her face.

"You have a point there honey." Randy stated

Randy parked Kinley's new car and then helped her outside and smiled when they laced their fingers together and soon were checking in for Kinley's appointment. It wasn't long till her name was called back and after having a set of vitals taken and they were soon waiting on Dr Brooks to come and check Kinley over.

"Hi Kinley and Randy how are the two of you doing?" Dr Brooks asked

"Good feeling good and all being kicked all the time." Kinley answered with a smile at Randy who was sitting on the exam table behind Kinley and had a hand on the baby.

"That is a good thing right? I take it he is moving more at night? Or when Randy has his hand on the baby?" she asked

"Yep." Kinley answered

It wasn't long and Kinley and Randy were sent on their way and making another appointment in two weeks. After making her appointment for two weeks they headed out and headed back to the house as Kinley needed to meet with her boss about a case they were working on as Kinley had been working on from home.

"I love you baby becareful. If you need anything call me." Randy said as he helped Kinley back into her car and kissed her on the lips.

"I love you too baby and yes if I need anything I will call you." Kinley stated and kissed her husband back and then took off for the office. Thankfully she had her computer and the next thing she knew she was pulling into her parking space at the office and grabbed her laptop and headed into the office building and then popped her head in through the door of her boss to let her know that she was there and walked down to her office. Kinley unlocked her office and set down her computer and purse then walked down to the bathroom and after using it she was stopped by a few people who wanted to talk to her and congratulate her on the baby.

Kinley finally made her way into her office and turned on her computer and smiled when the computer finally came one and she logged onto her account and smiled even more when it was a picture of her and Randy on their honeymoon. While Kinley was reading over some paperwork there was a knock on the door and smiled when it was a delivery guy with a dozen roses for her. Randy always knew how to make her day and his time he sent a dozen red roses from not only him but their soon to be born son as well. Kinley was slowly making her way through out her inbox on her desk and then through her email and repsonding to some and deep in thought when someone walked into her office.

"Still beautiful" he said

"Thanks I guess coming from you." Kinley responded when the door was shut and locked.

"We have some unfinished business between the two of us" he said

"No we don't you need to leave my office and leave me, my husband and my son alone." Kinley repsonded

"We are having a son that is awesome. Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked

"This isn't your baby." Kinley said and placed a hand on the baby who kicked her right away.

"Oh really now Kinley. I seem to think you ran off with your lover, got married. Now your pregnant with our child as we slept together right before the wedding." he told her as he walked over to her and sat down on her desk and trapped her with his legs on her chair.

"Jimmy this baby isn't yours its Randy's I am 28 weeks I got pregnant after he and I got married. Now get the hell out of my office and leave me and my family alone you understand me." Kinley stated

"First of all you are now with me Randy will have to realize that this baby is mine and third of all you will do as I say." Jimmy told her before slapping Kinley across the face. Kinley knew better than to scream out as he would hit her the next time even harder.

Jimmy yanked Kinley to her feet and kissed her roughly on the lips then decided that they needed to leave the office and go somewhere nice and quiet. After making sure that no one was watching he led Kinley from the office and to his car where he shoved her into the backseat and got in and drove off. What he didn't know is someone had watched him do all of this. As Jimmy drove Kinley tried her hardest to figure out how to get away from Jimmy but he had thought of everything and that was even putting the child proof locks on the backseat doors. After reaching a house that wasn't too far from her old house Jimmy parked the car in the garage and then shut it while he went into the house to make sure everything was set up for what he planned on doing.

"Is everything here that we need?" Jimmy asked Stacy and held her close. "I love you"

"Yes I have everything hon. I have the doctor and nurse in case she goes into labor as well. They are here in case I go into labor as well so we don't have to leave the house now go and bring her in its too cold outside and we don't need her getting sick." Stacy stated as Jimmy placed a hand on their baby and was kicked right away. "I love you too"

Once Jimmy had Kinley in the house and up in the room he had the doctor check Kinley over to make sure she and the baby were healthy. Jimmy stayed in the room while Kinley was being looked at thankfully the doctor turned to Jimmy and hold him she was 13 weeks away from delivery and that both she and the baby were very healthy and there were no concerns of her going into labor now or anytime soon. Jimmy told the doctor thank you and held the door and then shut it once the doctor was out of the room and just stared at Kinley who was just in her bra and underwear trying to cover up with the sheet.

"You know it would just be easier on all of us if you would do as I say and not fight me on any of this. I know it will be hard at first Kinley but you do belong to me not Randy." Jimmy told her as he made his way over to Kinley and ripped the sheet away from her and undid her bra and then roughly grabbed one of her breast and squeezed it and was starting to get turned on but knew he had to hold out and take pictures of them being together to send to Randy.

One of the other lawyers was looking out her window at the office the one that faced the parking lot and knew that Kinley never would have gotten in Jimmy's car on her own free will. Lilly ran over to Kinley's office and found all of her stuff still there. Lilly called Jackson in who called the Randy right away and then called the police. Randy along with John who was helping Randy get the nursery ready were out grabbing lunch and met Jackson and Lilly at the door.

"What happened?" Randy asked as he walked into Kinley's office.

"I didn't even know Jimmy showed up in the office or I would have been in Kinley's office with her Randy. I am so sorry this happened. Jimmy walked out of here with Kinley his hand on her arm. I tried to say something and he cut me off saying that they were going to lunch. I could see the fear in her eyes Randy." Lilly stated

"Have you called the police?" John asked

"Yes they should be here in a few minutes." Jackson stated. "Please tell me that both Kinley and the baby are very healthy."

"Yes they are we just had our 28 week check today. Both are very healthy. John call Ted and Codes and have them drive by Kinley's old place then mine, then Jimmy's." Randy stated as he phone beeped with a text message once Randy opened he message it was a picture of Kinley and Jimmy who was kissing her on the lips and he could tell that Kinley was trying her hardest to resist the kiss.

It was a few minutes later that the police arrived and questioned Randy and John who was Kinley's brother and then a few of her co workers. Jackson gave the police the address he had for Jimmy and also Stacy.

Jimmy was sitting in with Kinley who was now resting and curled up into a ball after Jimmy was rough with her while he played with her body and fingered her to where she was now crying. Kinley was laying on the bed and Jimmy was next to her tracing her body every curve he could see and get to and this was turning him on even more. He called Stacy in to get some more pictures of them together. Jimmy sent Randy various pictures of them laying in bed together, with Kinley laying on his chest then one of him kissing her belly. Each one never had Kinley's face in it. The last one was a message to Randy.

_**Kinley is still mine. We have been together and this baby she is having is mine and you might as well get over it. I know by now you have contacted the police but they will be of no help to you. Just sign the papers that are now on the way to the office and then Kinley will be all mine.**_

Randy was in tears as this was happening to him and Kinley he was helpless. He had to do everything in his power to save Kinley and the baby. John finally got word from Ted that he hadn't spotted Jimmy's car or Stacy's as John had sent him a text with pictures of what they both drove.

"Why is this happening John?" Randy asked as they sat in Kinley's office with the door closed so they could talk in private with Ted and Cody on the line.

"I don't know man, but I will keep looking as will Cody. Wait where does Jimmy live?" Ted asked

"I will text the addy to you Ted and you send it to Cody and the two of you go find them. I will also send the addy to Stacy's as she was the one who bailed him out she is also pregnant with his baby." Randy stated "Jimmy told us the day he foud out we were married that it wasn't over by a long shot."

There was a knock on the door and it was Jackson. "Randy here are the papers that Jimmy wants you to sign. I know you don't want to it would mean that you are legally divorced. Please look through them and think about it. I can get the courts to put a block on it and hope to god a judge wont listen to him." Jackson stated

"Okay, where are the papers? I am not signing anything." Randy stated as Jackson handed Randy the papers. "When were these drawn up?"

"Let me see." Jackson stated and saw that these papers were drawn up by Jimmy about two weeks ago and the sig on the papers were all stamped and Jackson could tell that there were changes in Kinley's name as the name was still Kinley Cena not Kinley Orton. "Randy look at the name for Kinley."

"Kinley Cena. Her legal name isn't even that. Its Reagan Kinley Orton. Has been for nearly 29 weeks we got pregnant on our honeymoon." Randy stated and laughed "The ass isn't that smart. K signs all papers Reagan Kinley Orton legal papers that is."

Jackson took the papers and showed the police and smiled and since the papers weren't drawn up in their office they went to the lawyer who drew them up and talked to them explained the problem but the lawyer gave police wrong information on Jimmy.

Meanwhile at the place where Kinley was being held captive. Kinley was now awake and not feeling the best. Jimmy after the last time he sent pictures to Randy started to beat Kinley. He so far had punched Kinley in the ribs, he could tell that two of them were broken, punched her twice in the same eye and slapped her a few times and tried to choke her. After he was done beating her he had the doctor come in and make sure that the baby was still okay, he had no intentions of hurting the baby just Kinley.

"Let her rest. The baby is fine yes you did break two of her ribs just let her rest." the doctor stated

"For a bit then time for round two." Jimmy stated and walked out of the room with the doctor and thought it was time to send more pictures to Randy. Jimmy pulled out his phone and sent two text messages to Randy the one with the black eye and him raping Kinley.

Randy's phone beeped but he was in the bathroom and told John to answer his phone if there was a text message. John looked at the messages and knew that once Randy saw these he would be seeing red like he was now.

Needless to say Randy was pissed when he saw what Jimmy had sent. Randy showed not only the police but also Jackson. Jackson was upset and drew up papers to have Jimmy fired from the law firm. As the day passed Randy was getting more and more pissed that Kinley hadn't been found just yet. It was nearing 7pm when Jimmy made a mistake and called from the house phone and it was traced to the address where he was keeping Kinley hostage. The medics were called to check Kinley and the baby over.

Randy was just thankful that Kinley was now out of Jimmy's hands. Both Jimmy and Stacy along with the nurse and doctor were arrested. One of the medics told Randy to get in the back and ride with them to the hospital to help keep Kinley calm as she was starting to come around.

"Randy" Kinley whispered

"Hey sweetie. How are you feeling?" Randy asked as he held her hand and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Sore, tender and in a lot of pain and scared." Kinley answered

"I bet baby, we should be at the hospital here soon." Randy said

"Okay. Did they get Jimmy and Stacy?" Kinley asked

"Yes they did baby and the doctor that was there as well. Bryce here has listened to the baby and the heart beat is very strong, I called your doctor and she is meeting us here." Randy stated

"Okay I can feel our son kicking me right now." Kinley said with a smile.

It wasn't long and Kinley was now in a hospial room. Randy was sitting on the bed beside Kinley with his arms around his wife and they were waiting on Dr Brooks to come down and take a look at her and he baby.

"Hey Kinley how are you feeling?" Dr Brooks asked

"Sore, tender and in a lot of pain." Kinley answered

"That isn't good. Can you tell me what happened?" Dr Brooks asked "I know it still fresh but it might help as well to talk about it."

"Well after my appointment here we headed back home. I have been helping on a case and needed to go and work in the office this afternoon. After talking with a few of the girls I haven't seen in a while I go down to my office and started to work and well needed less to say Jimmy came in slapped me and then took me to a house. Between him and Stacy they had this planned to kidnap me hurt me but they had a doctor there so they knew that the baby was okay." Kinley started

"Oh at least you knew the baby was doing okay. What else happened?" Dr Brooks asked

"Besides slapping me a few times, he hit me twice in he face, twice on my ribs. I know one of them is broken. He fingered me roughly numerous times, then went down on me then he rapped me not only once but three times. In between those time he would fondle me and just well play with me." Kinley stated with tears falling down her face.

"I am sorry you had to deal with all of that. I want to do a sono and make sure the baby is doing okay, then do a pelvic exam to make sure your not dilating or effaced." Dr Brooks said. "Before I start on anything I will tell you what doing and also give you something to relax you as well and forthe pain is that okay?"

"That is fine." Kinley answered

After being given something for the pain it also helped relax her. While Dr Brooks did the sono the baby was very content and very healthy. While she did the pelvic exam Kinley from all the events she had started to dilate and was now a 5 and about 70% effaced and in the early stages of labor.

"Well the baby is very content, and very healthy. The only probelm is you are starting to dilate and are at a 5 almost 6 and 70% effaced already. While I know its early I would like to either induce and you go into labor on your own or I can do a C-Section. I feel that the baby could have also been harmed. Are you okay with that?" Dr Brooks asked

"Can I talk it over with Randy please?" Kinley asked

"Sure. I will give you some time honey." Dr Brooks stated and walked out the door to give the couple some time alone.

"Randy what do you think?" Kinley asked

"Well baby we should do what is right for our son. I think that with all the trauma you have gone through today it might be a good thing and go ahead and deliver. I know its early but the NICU is a level three so he will be in good hands baby." Randy stated

"I am don't to go through natural labor honey everything down there hurts. C-Section is what I want." Kinley said

"Okay baby. I am just happy that you and our son are still alive. That is what matteres the most to me." Randy stated

Randy walked out to find Dr Brooks and told her that they had decided to go ahead and deliver and by C-section. Dr Brooks told Randy she would be down soon they would get started. Randy placed a call to all of the family and told them they after the attack they along with the doctor were going to deliver the baby by C-Section here in the next few hours. John told Randy that he and Carol were on the way. Randy's dad said the same thing. It wasn't a few minutes later that he was getting a huge hug from John, Krista then Ted and Hailey. Randy told them that here soon they would be meeting their son and said as soon as he was able he would come out and show pictures of their son.

It was nearly an hour later that Randy was now in a pair of scrubs and sitting down by Kinley's head as they were getting ready to preform the C-Section. They were soon hearing the cries of their son. Randy walked over and took pictures of Ryker and smiled when the nurse wrapped him up and handed him over to Randy. "He is very healthy Randy. While I did the sono earlier I forgot to mention Kinley was also 32 weeks pregnant. Go show him to Kinley."

Randy held his son close and walked over to Kinley who had tears in her eyes as she was able to see Ryker for a bit before they had to take him up to the NICU. Dr Brooks stitched up and told Kinley after she rested that she would be able to go over to the nursery and hold her son first time. Once Kinley was back in her room she had a string of visitors from family and friends. All were happy that she and Ryker were doing okay.


	11. Chapter 11

No One's POV

Chapter 11

Shattered Decisions

That evening as Kinley and Randy were in the NICU with their son, while Kinley was holding Ryker in her arms Randy as taking some pictures. Kinley handed Ryker over so Randy could hold him.

"He is so perfect honey." Randy stated as Kinley handed over their son. "I love you baby and you too Ryker."

"We love you too Randy. And yes he is perfect." Kinley stated "I need to go and use the bathroom I will be right back honey."

Randy just nodded his head and watched as Kinley walked down the headed the hall. Then looked down at his son who was just staring up at him. The nurse walking by just smiled at Randy who was just staring down at Ryker and smiling away. She was a huge fan and didn't want to interrupt him with his son but thought he might like a picture of the two of them.

"Randy."

"Hi Kelly what is going on?" Randy asked "Is everything okay?"

"Nothing how would you like a picture of you and your son on your phone?" Kelly asked "And yes everything is okay"

"I would love that its right there." Randy stated "Thanks."

"Not a problem. By the way huge fan of you." Kelly stated as she waited for Randy to bring up the camera on his phone and as he handed it to her she took the picture of father and son. Randy was just staring down at Ryker while he was looking up at his daddy. Kinley was just smiling when she saw the picture being taken. "Here you go Randy."

"Thanks. Are you working tomorrow?" Randy asked

"Yes I am why?" Kelly asked

"I can bring some gear up like a t-shirt and a few headshots, that is if its okay with Kinley there. Baby she is a huge fan." Randy stated

"I heard honey. Hi Kelly thanks for taking the picture, I can do better than just Randy's t-shirt, I can bring John's, Ted's and Cody's as well." Kinley stated

"You know them as well?" Kelly asked as she looked over at Kinley who just had a smile on her face.

"Yes we do. John is my brother and Ted is my brother in law who is now standing behind you." Kinley stated as Ted's arm's wrapped around her for a hug. Then Hailey hugged her. "Where is Mason?"

"Mom and dad have him so we could come and see our nephew and see how you are doing." Hailey stated as she hugged her sister.

"I am sore, in a lot of pain but he is doing great. The doctor said he should be able to head home in a few days." Kinley stated "Can they hold him Kelly?"

"Sure, let me show you two where you can wash your hands and all before holding him but yes they can." Kelly stated and showed Hailey and Ted how to scrub up and soon Hailey was sitting in the chair holding their nephew.

As the morning passed Hailey told Randy and Kinley to head down to grab something for lunch that they would stay with Ryker. Kinley placed a kiss to her son's forehead and told the nurse where they were headed and to call them if they needed them. Randy pressed a kiss to his forehead as well and then thanked Hailey and Ted for staying there. Randy then wrapped an arm around Kinley's shoulders and they headed down to the cafe.

"Hon are you feeling better?" Randy asked

"I am still in a lot of pain, Jimmy did bruise two of my ribs and all. I am tender where I don't want to be tender, and I am scared he is going to get out and come after me again." Kinley stated. Randy just wrapped his arms around his wife and held her.

"Baby I am sorry you are still in a lot of pain. I will make sure that Jimmy doesn't come after you again. After we eat we can go and spend more time with Ryker then you are going home with me and you are going to sleep baby. You haven't slept much since he was born and I have to admit I haven't either, we both need sleep before we are in the hospital ourselves. I love Kinley." Randy stated.

"I love you Randy." Kinley stated.

After eating a quick supper Randy and Kinley walked up with their fingers laced together. While they held Ryker one last time before heading home with the promise to be back in the morning first thing, they both placed a kiss to Ryker's forehead and the nurse said that she would call if there were any changes in Ryker's condition. As they walked down with Hailey and Ted. As the couple headed home Kinley was looking out the window in deep thought. Randy couldn't help but look over at Kinley and know that she was in pain and there wasn't much he could do besides being there for her and Ryker once he came home. After pulling in the drive and into the garage Randy closed the door and then walked around to help Kinley out and just held her to him as the tears flowed. After helping Kinley into the house he watched as she walked into her part of their shared home office and place a quick phone call.

"Thanks Jackson for understanding. I wont be coming back." Kinley stated

Randy was standing in the doorway and smiled at his wife who he was very much in love with. "You going to be okay?"

"Yes I will be Randy, I am sorry now if I am scared for the first time when we make love again, I am sorry if I shrink back if you touch me or kiss me. I am sorry if I seem distant but I will be okay as long as you stand be side me. I promise no matter what I love you and our son. I am so thankful that we are both still alive." Kinley stated

"Honey come here lets just sit on the couch unless you want to lay down and rest honey." Randy said as he pulled Kinley into his arms and held her close.

"We can sit for a bit Randy, my back is really sore, so is everything else." Kinley stated as they walked into the family room and Randy sat down first then pulled Kinley down and as she rested her back on the armrest Randy pulled her legs over his lap and they just sat close and held each other. "Randy"

"What honey?" Randy asked as he smiled at her.

"I want to tell you what happened." Kinley stated

"Only if you are okay with that baby I don't want to pressure you at all or into anything." Randy said

"I want you to know I don't want us to have this huge thing between us, we wont have a marriage if we have secrets from each other." Kinley stated. "I was scared when he walked into my office. Jackson had just left we were talking about the case he was going to make copies as the legal assistant was gone and wouldn't be in till after I left for the day. Jimmy came in and sat down on my desk he trapped me in my own chair, then he slapped me the next thing he is kissing me then dragging me out to his car."

"Not good didn't anyone see you or this happen?" Randy asked

"I can't remember who asked if everything was okay. I was so scared to say anything as I was scared for the baby that he would hurt one of us or both of us. Once we got to the house he put the car in the garage and walked in a few minutes later he is getting me out of the car and I was in this room with a doctor who checked me over. Then it was just Jimmy." Kinley stated with tears starting fall down her cheeks. "He punched me, rapped me and did other things I can't even recall. I was so scared Randy, I was scared. I was thankful that our son is okay. He looks so much like you its not even funny, your eyes."

"You know hon, I can't even imagine what it was like to go through any of it. I was scared like there was tomorrow honey, I was scared for the both of you. When Jackson brought in the papers that Jimmy sent over I started laughing as it was still Kinley Cena on the papers, he wasn't smart enough to do Reagan Kinley Orton as that has been your legal name for weeks. When he called me from the home phone that right there is what got him. I am happy we don't have to go to court, we don't have to worry about him again." Randy stated. "All I wanted was yours and the baby's safety and that the two of you were okay. I was scared that I might lose you and the baby, the two of you are my life. What would you say to after Ryker is cleared we travel together as a family just the three of us on the bus."

"Bus?" Kinley asked

"Oh. I forgot to tell you Vince finally approved the bus." Randy stated

"That is awesome. Now lets got to bed its going to be a long next few days we need to make sure we have everything to bring Ryker home." Kinley stated and smiled at Randy who stood up and Randy locked up the house while Kinley grabbed her purse and soon they were now getting ready for bed and then wrapped up in each other's arms as they fell asleep that night.

The next few days were busy, Kinley and Randy made sure that Ryker had everything, that was including diapers, wipes, plenty of clothes thanks to both sets of grandparents and Melanie and Ted Sr. Both car seats were installed and they were just waiting on the word from the doctor to bring Ryker home. Randy had also planned to make a special apperance on Raw in a few days when they were in town in two weeks. That night as they made their way to the hospital after having a family dinner Randy was now parking his hummer in the parking garage and was helping Kinley out and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and they walked in hoping to hear good news that they could bring Ryker home tomorrow morning or afternoon.

"Good evening Randy and Kinley how are the two of you?" Dr Knight asked as she rode up in the elevator with them to the NICU.

"We are doing good. We are hoping to take Ryker home with us tomorrow." Kinley stated with a smile on her face.

"I bet. I will check him over tonight and then in the morning as well. He has done nothing but improve over the last few days." Dr Knight stated with a smile "He is very healthy. How are you feeling Kinley?"

"Sore, worn out and my stitches are itchy but okay." Kinley said as she leaned against Randy before the elevator opened on the NICU floor.

"I am glad to know you and the little one were safe. If you need someone to talk to I do run a recovery group. Just let my office know. Also do you have a ped doc for the little man?" Dr Knight asked

"Yes we do its you. I did a lot of research and after you had seen him just the one time I was happy to know that you were taking new patients and called your office so he is now your patient." Kinley said

"That is good. Let me make my rounds and I will meet you at his little crib in a bit." Dr Knight said and smiled at the couple who scrubbed in and were soon holding Ryker.

Kinley was holding her son and rocking him after he just took a bottle and had burped good and was very content in his mommy's arms. Sucking away on his paci he was slowly drifting off to sleep when Dr Knight walked up and washed her hands. Kinley handed over the baby and they were soon happy to know that they could bring Ryker home tomorrow afternoon. Dr Knight also said that she wanted to see him in two weeks and then in four weeks she would clear him to travel with is mommy and daddy on the bus. As the couple headed home that night Kinley made sure to have the diaper bag ready with his coming home outfit. That night as Randy and Kinley headed to bed they were both excited to bring home the baby. The next morning came quickly as they were up and both got cleaned up Randy was shocked when Kinley suggested showering together as he carressed her body she carressed his as well. Kinley knew it was the right thing to tell Randy and she was glad she did. Randy thought his wife was a beauty no matter what she looked like.

As the morning passed they were now finally headed to the hospital to bring home Ryker who was finally ready to come home with mommy and daddy. By the time Randy made trips to the truck, Kinley signed all the papers, they were finally placing Ryker in his carseat and Randy carried him down as Kinley had the diaper bag. Once they were finally into the hummer Randy placed a sweet kiss to Kinley's lips as he helped her into his truck and they were now soon pulling into their driveway, which also held all of the families cars as they were there to welcome home Ryker Keyton Orton.


	12. Chapter 12

No One's POV

Chapter 12

Shattered Decisions

It was now May and Krista was more than ready to have the baby and so was John as the mood swings had really had really set in for both of them. Krista wasn't happy that she was still pregnant and it was nearing her due date and the baby had yet to drop down but ready to come out as she had been placed on bed rest due to her size. Kinley decided to pamper Krista for the day and had one of the massage therapist who traveled with Raw come over an not only give Krista a massage but also a medi and pedi and just get pampered and she did the same for Hailey and herself over at John and Krista's. The day was relaxing for all three girls and needless to say that night Krista went into labor and delivered a very healthy little boy Trevor Felix Anthony Cena who weighed close to 7lbs and 21 inches long. It was a few days later when they were able to head home and their family for the time being was complete.

The next day Randy and Kinley were in awe of their nephew and he was so cute. Ryker was growing like a little weed and very healthy for being only 8 weeks early. That afternoon after getting to hold their nephew they headed home as it was also Ryker's nap time.

"Randy I am going to lay down as well join me?" Kinley asked

"Sure babe." Randy said and took Kinley's hand that she held out. As they climbed the stairs and checked on Ryker who was sleeping soundly they knew they had about 3 hours before he would be up and wanting to eat.

"What shall we do Mrs Orton?" Randy asked as he stripped off his shirt and threw it at Kinley.

"Hmm Mr. Orton what do you have in your mind?" Kinley asked as she stripped off her jeans and then her shirt and she was down to her tank top and panties.

"Well I would like to make love to my wife, but I don't know if she is ready yet or even cleared." Randy said as he drew Kinley to his chest.

"Well as you know I had a doctor's appointment this morning and yes I am cleared and we need to be careful as I don't want to get pregnant again not for awhile. And yes Dr Brooks put me on birth control two weeks after the little man was born but we should still wear a condom are you okay with that?" Kinley asked "I am sorry its taken me this long to become cleared to make love to my husband."

"Yes honey. I love you." Randy said and kissed Kinley on the lips as he laid her back on the bed and gently climbed on top of his wife careful not to crush her.

"I love you too Randy" Kinley said between kisses.

Randy kissed down her body after he removed her tank top careful not be too rough as he want this to be the best after what had happened. Randy drew a nippled into his mouth as he sucked on it and flicked his tongue over it and kissed it once he let it go and did the same to the other. Randy kissed down his wife's body and kissed the still fresh scar from section that was done eight weeks ago. Randy slipped two fingers gently into Kinley's moist center as he moved his fingers in and out of her as she moaned and soon he pulled them out and quickly pulled on a condom and slid into Kinley as they both moaned as they made love for the first time since the baby was born and also since the attack. After making love for a few hours they exploded in each others arms and Randy pulled out and pulled Kinley to his chest and held her as she drifted off to sleep.

Randy started to drift off to sleep but heard Ryker start to fuss and decided to let Kinley sleep as she hadn't been here the last few nights as Ryker had been up. Randy slipped on his shorts and tee and walked down to the nursery and smiled down at Ryker and picked him up and changed him and then put him into a fresh sleeper and together they walked downstairs to fix his bottle and fed him. Kinley slept for a better part of the afternoon and once she woke up she was shocked she slept that long. After slipping on some yoga pants and her bra as she was starting to leak as she was still pumping breast milk and grabbed the pump and pumpped for a while till she had two bottles filled and walked down to put them in the fridge and smiled when she saw that Randy and Ryder had fallen back asleep on the couch. Randy was on his side and Ryder was on this back facing his daddy while Randy had his hand on his son's chest.

Kinley just smiled as she grabbed her camera and took a picture of father and son. Kinley started on supper and Randy was waking up to something smelling wonderful coming from the kitchen and smiled at his son who was still sleeping on then carefully stood up and then picked up Ryker and walked into the kitchen to see what Kinley was making and it happened to be his favorite spaghetti and garlic bread then for dessert was chocolate pudding pie.

The year passed by quickly as it was now time to celebrate Ryker's birthday and Kinley couldn't believe he was one already. It was the day of the party and Randy had taken Ryker out so Kinley and Krista could at least get the house set up for the party. John was at their house with Trevor who was napping. Hailey called to see if she could help and she cae on over right away as Ted had Mason.

"I can't believe he is one sweetie." Hailey said after she got there and gave Kinley a hug then hugged Krista next.

"Neither can I. Where has the time gone and soon we will be celebrating Mason's second birthday and then Trevor's first as well. Hey have you heard from mom or dad?" Kinley asked

"They called right before their flight took off and Ted and Mason are picking them up and they are staying at our house for the week. Has mom said anything to you about moving down here as three of her kids are here and two grandbabies?" Hailey asked as they were working in the kitchen on the sides.

"No but dad was hinting at it the other night when we talked. Krista honey do you know anything?" Kinley asked

"No, they have been very tight lipped about everything its like they are planning against us and wont say anything. I am shocked that not only your parents are thinking about moving down here but same as mine. Mom hinted at it the other day that two of her grand babies are here." Krista said

"It wouldn't surprise me either. I am kinda shocked its taken them this long before saying something." Kinley said as she heard the garage door open and smiled at her husband who was walking in with Ryker in his arms and he was sound asleep. Randy kissed Kinley on the lips before walking upstairs and laying his son down in the crib.

Randy walked back down and asked where he could help and Kinley told him to work on the chicken as she hated to cut the fat off of the chicken and all. Randy was pretty much a whiz in the kitchen and soon had that done and then started to work on the steaks as the girls were having chicken while the boys were having steaks. It wasn't long after Randy got home that John and Trevor were joining the group and was now sitting in Ryker's highchair eating some puffs and just babbling away. It wasn't long till the door bell rang and Randy walked over to answer it and smiled when he saw his parents but looked out in the drive and saw it was their truck and not a rental and thought that was odd.

Soon after Bob and Elaine arrived Ted was walking in the house with John Sr and Carol and it wasn't much long till Ted Sr and Melaine arrived as well. After sitting down to a wonderful supper they were now opening presents. Ryker was standing and walking from person to person as they were all gathered in the living room and he was just cruzing around the living room as people were sitting on the floor on the couches and in the chairs. Ryker was standing by his daddy when he spotted his cousin Mason who was sitting next to his mommy and he wanted his mommy. Kinley was sitting across the room from Randy and Ryker just started to take steps to his mommy and soon everyone was watching as Ryker was walking over to his mommy who had tears streaming down her face as Ryker took his first steps on his birthday.

After Ryker took his first steps they walked into the kitchen to sing happy birthday to the one year old. Ryker blew out his candle and Kinley had gotten him a special cake just for him to smash and he did just that. Randy was sitting in the chair beside him and his cake had not only blue frosting but also red and green. Ryker thought his daddy needed some color as he smeared the frosting that was on his little hand from the top of Randy's shaved head to his chin. Ryker was just giggling at what he had done and so was everyone else even Randy. Kinley had that caught on video and also had gotten a picture of it being done. Randy pressed a kiss to Ryker's cheek and walked up to their bathroom and washed his face quickly before returning to the party. As the night came to and end Ryker was spending the night with Bob and Elaine at the hotel as they wanted to keep him for Randy and Kinley. As they cleaned up from the party their house was finally back in order when Randy pulled Kinley to him and held her against them as they swayed to the music that was playing on the radio as it happened to be _At Last by_ Etta James.

It was now May and spring was in the air and they were now gathering over at Bob and Elaine's house as they and John Sr and Carol had all moved to Tampa to be closer to their grandbabies and kids. Randy was helping Kinley out of the car and then unbuckled his sleeping son from his carseat and walked into his mom and dad's house and Kinley was attacked right away by Mason who was chasing around the dog and also Trevor who was at a full fledged run as he began walking at 10 months old. Krista smiled at Randy who was walking up the stairs to put Ryker down in his parents bedroom for the rest of his nap and placed pillows all round him and covered him up with his blanket and shut the door behind him and rejoined his wife and the rest of his family. Soon the family was sitting down to a home cooked meal of meatloaf and mashed potatoes and green beans and then for dessert it was cake and ice cream. Krista had gotten a cake just for Trevor to smash and he did but he looked at the cake picked it up and threw it on the floor and giggled at what he had done, Trevor still had some cake in his hands and threw the remaining cake in both of his hands at his daddy who was sitting next to him and then smeared the frosting on to Randy's face.

"What is with kids and smearing frosting on my face?" Randy asked as he wipped the frosting off

"Mom I am so sorry for what he did. I will get it cleaned up right away." Krista said

"Darling its okay and your dad can get it. I seem to recall you doing the samething on your first birthday honey." Elaine said as she hugged her daughter close and then kissed Trevor on the forehead. "Matter of fact Randy was scared of his cake as was Becky and Nathan threw it across the room."

"I recall Teddy being scared of his cake. I placed it infront of him Elaine and he pushed the plate and all right off of his highchair. So not only a cake on the floor but the broken plate. Mike smashed his and Bret threw it on the floor after smashing it and smearing it on Teddy who was standing next to him on his favorite shirt." Melaine said and hugged her son.

Everyone looked at Carol to say something but she was laughing at the memories of what her kids did on their first she composed herself she looked at John " John my dear when you turned one I had cake made just for you to smash and you did. You smashed it on the floor, the wall, the carpet and also your dad's face, you had none on your, you also got Steve. Kinley babe, you smashed your cake in John's hair and his face. You also smeared it on the wall but none on you. Hailey dear you were the only one who picked up your cake and looked at it and ate it with no smashing. But the next day you wanted a piece of cake and you smeared it all over everything including your dad's favorite chair. I didn't know she did the chair. John came home from work and sat down and didn't know at first and took off his shoes and stood up a minute later and when he did John you laughed as did Kinley and I screamed as I thought he was hurt as it was red frosting."

After opening presents all the parents thanked Bob and Elaine for holding the birthday party then headed out as all the grandparents were keeping the kids and they made plans to go out and enjoy a night of no kids. After leaving the headed to the local bar that they went to when they had no kids and the guys each had a beer while the girls had wine coolers. After having two rounds they all headed home. As Randy and Kinley got ready for bed they couldn't believe they had a one year old and been married for a year as well. That night Randy held Kinley close both thankful that they had gotten married and she didn't listen to Jimmy and marry him as that was a decision that had been shattered the moment that Randy walked back into Kinley's life.


End file.
